With reference to FIG. 1, a multi-sheet sliding track used in a computer keyboard or an industrial computer is illustrated. The track is wide and occupies a large area. The assembly work is tedious and thus cost is high.
Referring to FIG. 2, another simple structure for the sliding tracks is illustrated, which can improve the defects in the prior art. From FIG. 2, it is shown that the base A and the slide sheet B are integrally formed by punching many times and thus the manufacturing process is tedious. Moreover, to make a 90 degree bending angle is very difficult. Thereby, the sliding track can not be firmly secured to the base A. Thus, the sliding effect is bad. Moreover, since the computer keyboards and industrial computers are heavy and thus they can not move smoothly.